HOW TO DESTROY ANGELS
by ziggerr
Summary: Mia's brother is missing and may as well be dead. Tracing his footsteps she follows him to Volterra and joins a tour. When she sees him seconds from murdering a child she realizes what he is and what she must become. And would it help if she fell in love?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight ideas that are in this story. The plot and new characters, however, are my own.**

_ Kate here, and this is a Twilight story i whipped up at a friend's house. I hate Edward and Bella, they're stupid. (Sorry to all the fans, i just tell it like it is xD) I love the Volturi however, and was quite captivated by Aro. Thus, HOWTO DESTROY ANGELS was created. I based the title off a band with the same name. If any of you are familiar with Nine Inch Nails, if you haven't heard, the band is Trent Reznor and his wife. I loved their sound and it somehow reminded me of vampires? I don't get it either. I did think a good name for a sequel would be HOW TO SANCTIFY DEMONS. Agree?_

_Much Love_

_Kate_

* * *

HOW TO DESTROY ANGELS

CHAPTER ONE

I wove my way around the people in the square before the clock tower. All around me people were clothed in red cloaks. An odd custom I still didn't quite understand despite my recent readings on Volterra. Father Marcus drove all vampires from the city fifteen hundred years ago, so everyone wears red?

I shook my head and looked for the clock tower. For something supposedly so large and visible, it was awfully hard to find. I checked my small map of the city again and huffed. I was farther from it than the last time I checked it! Groaning I walked over on a bench to sit on. A man not far from me chuckled.

"Lost your way?" An unaccented voice said. I turned to see a rather large, quite handsome man who was also sporting a red cloak. The only parts of his body visible to me were his feet and his face. I nodded slowly.

"Yes, I can't seem to find my way to the clock tower. Perhaps, you could direct me?" I stood and walked a little closer to him. He smiled invitingly. He wasn't _quite_ handsome, he was _very _handsome.

"Actually, I was on my way there now. Come along, I shall take you there." He held out his arm and rather hesitantly I took it. We walked a little ways before he started talking.

"My name is Felix. What's yours?"

"Mia." I said shortly, not much in the mood for conversation. I was after all a girl with a mission.

"Mia, a pretty name for a pretty girl. What is your business at Palazzo dei Priori?" He asked. I narrowed my eyes. Could he be one of them?

"I hope to have a tour. I heard they do those there."

"Ah yes, a tour! Oh, you'll love it! My friend actually gives them."

"Oh?"

"Yes, I think you'll enjoy it." He said giving a very suspicious, knowing smile. I simply gave a small smile and nodded looking away at the sandy stoned structures. Soon the clock tower came into sight. I straightened and felt my heart speed up lightly. _So close_.

Felix led me to a group surrounding a very beautiful woman who was hidden by the shadows of the clock tower. She was smiling widely and brushed back a few locks of long mahogany hair. As she looked over at Felix and me, I noticed her strange, very violet eyes.

"Felix! You return!" She called happily.

"And with a friend! Mia here is interested in your tour." She smiled at me, but it looked more like a hunter eyeing its prey. She had extremely pale skin and the dark circles were only partly concealed by cover up. Vampire.

"Welcome to Volterra, Mia. You're the last of my group."

"Yay." I muttered sarcastically and I saw her eyes narrow slightly. Yep, she was one of them all right. Without another word she faced the group.

"Alright, gather round and let the tour begin! This way!" She herded us through a door and down a few flights of stairs, all the while sharing history of the place. I wasn't listening though. I was looking for him, to see if he really had become one of them. This Heidi that he had become quite taken with had just seemed too suspicious.

We were walking down a hallway now. I looked around constantly looking for any sign of him. Nothing. I was starting to get anxious. The group ahead of me laughed and snapped pictures unaware of the monsters around them. I knew, and I had to save my brother.

"If you'll follow me this way." The woman said leading us into a rather small stone chamber. As soon as we were all inside, Felix shut the doors. In front of us were a group of people. Beautiful people. Beautiful vampires. I tried to see over the heads over people to try and find my brother.

"Welcome friends!" A happy voice said. "Welcome to Volterra!"

Then all hell broke loose. The vampires pounced, snapping necks and drinking the blood of the terrified tourists. I saw Felix smirk at me and I started to back away. He didn't run at me, but slowly inched forward, to increase the fear in my eyes. I had to find my brother. I looked around scanning the sea of vampires, until I saw him. Ready to lock on to a young child's neck.

"ERIC!" I screamed as loud as I could over the shrieks of terror and agony. Practically everyone stopped, most of the humans dead or dying. Eric's head snatched in my direction, his blood red eyes shining in the dull light. My chest tightened and I swallowed hardly looking at him. Felix grabbed me and I panicked.

"ERIC! ERIC!" Eric sped over to me, his face hollow, sad, and guilty.

"Felix, drop her." Felix held on a moment more before releasing me. I stepped toward Eric. Tears came to my eyes as I took in his new form. He was much more handsome, his blonde hair now golden. His muscles seemed more chiseled now, and this boy who once was very much like an angel, was now very much a monster.

"Mia." He said softly stepping toward me reaching out his hand. I shook my head and stepped away.

"I knew it." I whispered and watched his face fall. Our little scene was starting to attract the other vampires.

"You shouldn't have come." He muttered as a small girl with a tight blonde bun stepped forward.

"Eric, who is this human?"

"My sister." He said, eyes not leaving mine. The girl looked at me and looked at me closely. It was silent a few moments and my heart raced as I felt the eyes of every bloodthirsty being in the room boring into me. Finally, the girl looked back at Eric.

"We shall take her to the masters."

Felix grabbed back onto my shoulders, walking me to the door. I tried to shrug him off but he held tighter. I huffed and glared at him.

"I can walk myself you know."

"Well, you might run off." He said smartly.

"I am no coward." I snapped at him. He smiled amusedly.

"But how would you know where to go?" He teased.

"I don't know, maybe I could follow the hoard of leeches, I'm pretty sure we're heading to the same place." The use of the word 'leech' earned many warning hisses and growls from the group.

"It would be wise to treat us with respect insolent human. We could kill you before you could blink."

"Bite me." I retorted. He smirked showing small fangs.

"Don't tempt me." I flipped him off as I made my way through huge doors into a very large room. A throne room in fact. Three men sat eyeing us as we made our way toward them. They each eyed me differently. A man with long blonde hair was glaring at me with obvious disgust, and a man with shoulder length mousy black hair looked at me with droopy sad eyes. The third, who sat in the middle, had long chocolate brown hair and was eyeing me with great interest.

"Why, who is this?" He asked smiling and stepping forward. The little blonde girl approached him.

"Eric's sister, Mia. She came in with the food, Master." She said smartly. The man leaned down to kiss her full on the lips. I raised an eyebrow but shook it off as he pulled away.

"How interesting." He turned to me and stepped forward. Once he got within six feet off me he froze. His smile faded and his eyes widened. He started to visibly breathe and closed his eyes. All the sudden he was gone. I felt a hand pull me to him and hold me to him. My chest was pressed to his and I tried to get away but his grip was strong. He leaned into my exposed neck and took a deep breath. I shivered as his teeth grazed my neck not breaking the skin.

"You smell so…" He took a deep breath but this time he opened his mouth fully. As he was about to suck me dry he was pulled way by the two other throne men. He thrashed against them.

"Just a bite!" He growled as he struggled.

"Control yourself, Aro!" The blonde spat. I grasped my neck as Eric zoomed to y side, taking me in his arms.

"Mia, are you alright?"

"Please, can't you smell her? Let! Me! G-"Aro's pleads were cut off by the sound of a slamming door. The man with mousy black hair came walking back.

"Marcus? Master?" The man who had threatened me before questioned. Marcus gave a deep sigh and opened his mouth to speak.

"She is Aro's Singer." Many of the vampires around me looked appalled. Few gasped.

"Caius is calming him down now. Until them, show her a room. She is not a prisoner, but a guest and is to be treated as such. Human or not." He then turned back to his throne and sat down. The little blonde girl turned to me with a stony expression.

"Follow me." She said shortly before turning and walking away. I looked at Eric for a moment and he gave me a short of half smile before I followed the little girl. She kept a fast pace that at first I had trouble keeping up with. I could tell she wanted to rip open my throat.

"So, what's your name? The only thing I know you as is Little Blonde Girl." I asked sweetly. She paused to glare at me before turning away and walking again.

"Jane."

"Jane, a very cute name." The vampire stopped to turn and shoot hatred with her eyes.

"Look Human, I am not a little girl, I am older than your great-great-great-great-grandmother. So if you would please stop addressing me like I am one." I shrugged.

"Sorry, you're just so damn adorable." She huffed and growled under her breath and started walking again, this time slower than before. After a short while longer Jane stopped at two very large doors. Jane opened one of them and motioned for me to enter. The room was beautiful, like it was made for a princess or something. I tried to hide my awe.

"This is your room. The bathroom is through there, the closet over there. I highly recommend not venturing outside these walls unless accompanied by one of us." I smiled sincerely at her.

"Thank you, Jane." I said softly. She paused a moment, obviously bewildered by my sudden behavior before responding.

"You're welcome. Good night." She said leaving the room.

As the door closed I turned to look at my bed. It was looked _so _soft and comfortable. I walked over and flopped on it. It _was_ so soft and comfortable. I smiled and wrapped my arms around one of the pillows. Without changing, or getting under the covers, I feel asleep.

Aro sat silently as he watched Marcus and Caius argue over Mia. He was having a difficult time with this. Caius groaned slamming a hand on the table they sat at.

"But she's _human_!" He roared.

"And Eric's sister! We've seen what _he_ is capable of, and we know that these traits are equal with siblings. We must turn her!" Marcus replied more calmly. Caius growled and shot from his chair turning away. Marcus looked at Aro.

"Aro, what do you think we should do about this matter?" He asked. Aro was quiet a moment before leaning forward.

"I think that we should…wait a month. Then decide if we turn her or not." Marcus nodded smiling.

"A very logical, reasonable solution. Thank you, Aro." Caius glared at them before storming out.

Aro sat back in his chair and took a deep breath. Very faintly, he could smell a certain human, whose blood sang for him.

"Mia, are you awake?" Eric's voice asked in the darkness. I opened my eyes and saw his silhouette at the foot of my bed.

"I haven't been able to sleep a wink." I said softly to him. I saw his head droop in a guilty way as he sat down.

"Who is he? That man, the vampire lord."

"He is Aro, one of the three leaders of the Volturi. They are the ones who keep the vampires in check." He said looking up at me.

"What is a singer?" I asked. He sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"It means that your blood calls to him. It sings for him. It's irresistible and he would do anything for it. Like a drug addict, he craves it and could never get enough."

I stayed silent taking this all in. My blood sings for that gorgeous man. I smiled and resisted the sudden urge to giggle. But then I frowned and looked at Eric.

"I suppose that I think he's gorgeous doesn't really help the matter at all." Eric gave a small huff.

"No, it doesn't." he said coolly. I sighed and reached out my arm.

"I miss you." I croaked out. He grabbed my hand and held it. He was freezing.

"Well, I'm here now." He said reassuringly.

"No you're not. You're not my Eric." I said feeling a stray tear or too slip down my face. He pulled me into a hug.

"It's the same me, Mia! I'm just a little different as all. I'm still your brother. I'll always be your brother!" He said desperately. I held tightly on to him.

"I love you." I whispered. A sharp rap came at the door and the tour guides voice spoke.

"The masters would like to see you two, Eric."

"Alright, we're coming Heidi." He said back. I glared at him. He read my expression immediately and looked away.

"Come, Mia. We must go see them." I simply nodded and got up to follow him.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: No Twilight owning for me :(**_

_Kate, here. Can i just express how much i love this story? Chapter three next but after that i'm unsure where to take the story. Comments? Suggestions?_

_Many Thanks_

_Kate_

CHAPTER TW

Eric and I stepped through the large doors into the stone room. There, sitting on their thrones, were the Masters. They looked the same as before, the sad looking one with droopy eyes, the glaring blonde, and lastly the gorgeous, smiling brunette. I watched him as I walked, he kept his eyes shut tight and wasn't breathing. I blushed because I knew it was because of me.

I grabbed Eric's hand nervously and he gave me a light squeeze. When we neared Aro rose hesitantly, eyes still shut, as if that would make things better. He walked down three steps and walked till he was about three feet in front of me. Slowly he opened his eyes and grinned at me.

"Mia." He seemed to sigh and my heart gave a small flutter.

"Aro." I said softly back. His grin widened and gave a deep breath. Gathering my scent in his system he gave a sigh of pleasure and longing. He opened his eyes again with a small smile.

"I apologize, Mia, for my previous behavior. Unfortunately, just a simple sorry could never make up for my actions."

"You are forgiven." I said as softly as before. He grinned at me.

"Am I? Thank you, Mia." He went for my hand then looked at Eric.

"May I?" He asked like he already knew the answer. When Eric nodded he grabbed my hand and held it close to his face. His smile was widening with each passing second. I looked at Eric questioningly.

"Aro can read every thought you've ever had with a single touch." He said softly. I nodded then froze. I thought Aro was gorgeous, like, a gazillion times! Oh shit. Aro gave a light laugh and opened his eyes looking at me.

"Thank you, Mia." He said with my hand still in his. I blush and pulled away. Aro straightened and walked towards his throne.

"She has one month, Eric. Then her fate will be decided by us. I'm glad you were able to see her again." Eric had his jaw squared and was staring at the floor.

"Yes, master." He said mechanically. I took a deep breath and put on a defiant expression, then looked up at Aro.

"Excuse me, _sir_, but I'm afraid the decision cannot possibly be up to you. You see, it is my life that's on the line here. Not yours. I believe I should have a say on whether I should live or die." The sad one smiled a smile to challenge Aro's and gave a small laugh.

"Is that so?" Aro said slowly with a strange smile on his face.

"How dare you, you-"the blonde started.

"Ah, ah, ah, I'm afraid that isn't all I wish to say." He glared at me and I cleared my throat.

"It is my choice that I be turned as soon as possible. To be with my brother."

"Mia, no!" Eric said horrorstruck. "This isn't a life I want for you."

"I'm afraid the choice isn't yours either, _Eric._" He clenched a fist and glared. Aro walked to the sad man.

"Marcus?" He asked with an outstretched hand. Marcus grabbed it lightly then let go. Aro smiled and looked at Caius. Caius's glare deepened.

"Majority rule?" He spat shooting up and storming out of the room. Aro sighed, and then turned to me.

"Well, my dear, it's decided. Tomorrow you will begin the transformation." I nodded and took a deep breath.

"Thank you, Aro. Now if you'll excuse me, I need some sleep." Aro nodded and smiled softly at me.

"Sweet dreams, Mia."

Eric then took me back to my room and left me without a word. I stared at the door minutes after he left. It made me sad that he took this so horribly. I sighed and walked over to the wardrobe in the room hoping for some nightclothes. I found a white, short, and silky nightgown which I changed into. I pulled back the covers to my huge bed and got comfortable.

Tomorrow I would become a vampire. It was weird to think about it. I tried to push the thoughts out of my head. Thoughts of Aro filled its place. Did Aro have a mate, like Eric? Was he married? Or maybe he had a mistress or something. These thoughts were just as bad as the vampire ones.

Gah I needed to get to frickin sleep. I sat up and scanned the room for my purse. It was hanging on the edge of a desk chair. I shot up and grabbed it dumping its contents on the floor. There it was, sleek and shiny, my IPod touch.

I climbed back into bed and started up music. What to listen to. Nothing to happy and nothing that would bring me down more. Something that will lull me and not wake me up. There it was. _Ruled by Secrecy_. Muse. Who doesn't love Muse?

I listened as the piano sent a calming wave through my body. The slow, steady drum. The quiet singing that made me want to melt. I felt like I was on a cloud. Drifting, slowly, very slowly. Before I knew it, I was asleep.

Aro frustrated sigh and glared at his brothers. Marcus looked at him with a mildly interested expression, and Caius was glaring, as always. Aro had the urge to move so he got up and started a slow pace.

"Why? _Why, _can't _I _be the one to change her?"

"She's your Singer, Aro. There's a great chance that you will be unable to stop yourself." Marcus said.

"I can control myself! It'll be easy!"

"Yes, you showed a rather marvelous display of your control earlier this morning." Caius muttered. Aro gave a warning growl. He sighed and rested his arms on the table they sat around.

"I will do everything in my power to control myself." He promised them.

"I'm sorry, Aro. We cannot risk it." Marcus said frowning. Aro didn't give up though. He sat back in his seat with his head in his hands.

"Marcus, Caius, my brothers. She is my Singer. Her blood calls to me as we speak. To be able to taste her blood before she dies and it goes cold would mean so much. I promise to have great control if I'm at least able to _taste_ her. _Please_, I am begging you. Let me change her."

Aro locked his eyes on Marcus, who almost always sided with him, and stared at him with such desperation Marcus could look at him no longer. He lifted a finger and touched Aro for a second. Aro turned to look at Caius now, beaming brightly. Caius growled and stormed away.

"Damned majority rules." Aro and Marcus heard him mutter as he slammed the door.

I opened my eyes and couldn't remember where I was for a minute or two. Then everything rushed back to me. I grabbed my IPod and checked the time. It was ten minutes past noon. I laid there in my bed for awhile thinking of what was soon to come. All the things I'd miss.

Too bad, so sad. This was what I chose. There was no going back. I got up and went into the bathroom to brush my teeth and ready myself for the day. I dressed in all black, as if already mourning my death. I slipped on my black jacket and left the room.

It wasn't until I was down the hall that I realized I had no idea where I was going. I groaned and leaned against the wall sliding down to sit on the floor. I looked at the end the long hall when I saw a small blonde girl walk past.

"Jane!" I yelled loudly getting up and running. "Hey, Jane!" I saw her walk back into view and stop to wait for me to catch up. I finally stopped in front of her breathing heavily.

"Hey Jane."

"Yes?" She asked with an expressionless face.

"How do I get to the throne room? Kinda need to get turned." She nodded and turned around.

"Follow me." She said simply and walking away. I walked next to her and kept looking at her out of the corner of my eye. She kept looking forward. I twiddled my thumbs.

"Hey Jane?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"Uhm, what was it like? Being turned I mean." I asked her. She gave me a sideways glance.

"Do you want the truth?" She asked me. I nodded and she stopped turning to me giving me her full attention.

"The transformation will three days, and during that time you will experience the most excruciating pain of your entire life. If ever you were feel such a pain again, it would be my ability. I can inflict severe pain, and not even that is as bad." I stared at her and she stared at me. Suddenly I hugged her.

"Thank you, Jane."

"Uhm, your welcome." She said awkwardly.

We finally arrived at the stone throne room and I walked in with my head high. I was nervous but I didn't want to let it show. Marcus, Caius, and Aro all sat on their thrones and numerous others on the Guard were scattered. I came to a stop directly in front of the middle throne; Aro's throne. I looked over at my brother and flashed a smile before looking back at Aro.

"I am ready." I said. He smiled and stepped down to stand before me.

"You know what is to come?" He asked in his light voice. I simply nodded.

"I will be the one to change you." He said softly, his eyes drifting to my neck then back to my eyes. I nodded again and stepped closer to him moving the hair from my neck. He Put one hand on my waist and the other on my neck, not firmly, but gently. His lips dropped to my jugular just barely touching it and the feeling sent chills down my spine. I gave a whispery gasp and grabbed his jacket lightly pulling him closer. His lips finally touched my neck in a kiss and I rooted my hand in his hair.

That's when I think he lost control. He gave a growl and bit down on my neck. Hard. I gave a cry and clutched him for fear of losing my footing. He was still holding on with his teeth but I felt his tongue moving against my skin, licking up all the blood. My face was scrunched in pain. This hurt. Then he started sucking and his grip on me tightened. I started to feel lightheaded and it got harder to breathe. Then I felt the fire.

"Enough, Aro." I heard someone say. "It's begun."

But it wasn't enough. Aro didn't let go. I choked out his name but it made no difference. He held on tighter and his hold tightened as well. The fire started to spread and it got harder to breathe. I gave a cry and tried to push him away. Someone shouted Aro's names and suddenly he was pulled away from me and I was in someone else's arms. My neck felt wet and hot. I heard someone say my name and then, I screamed.


	3. NOTICE

Hello Darlings,

This story I'll admit i'm very interested in. I think there are many things I could do with it and vampires are my most favorite things to write about. I don't think I will alter what I have, but this story will mainly be focused on the Volturri. I have no interest in any other part of the saga. I'll be honest, I think the only reason I started this story is because of Michael Sheen. In the future I have plans to start an Underworld story, but we shall see where that goes. Thanks to my reviewers and followers!

-K


End file.
